casinofandomcom-20200223-history
Stratosphere
The Stratosphere is a hotel, casino, and observation tower located on 2000 Las Vegas Boulevard South at the end of the Las Vegas Strip in Las Vegas, Nevada. The hotel is owned by Golden Entertainment and is the tallest observation tower in the United States. The hotel opened in 1996. The hotel includes some of the most infamous rides in the United States on top of their observation tower, including the Big Shot and Insanity. History The original intent of the Stratosphere (More specifically, the observation tower) was to be a towering neon sign for Bob Stupak's previous casino, Vegas World. The neon sign would also count as an observation tower with it's own swing ride that would go around a radio tower situated on the very top of the tower.The neon sign eventually turned into a hotel and casino. Construction of the observation tower began in the early 1990s. At that time, Vegas World was still open until 1995. The hotel towers for Vegas World eventually merged with the hotel tower for the Stratosphere. The total cost of the Stratosphere was over $32 million. During construction in 1993, the observation tower caught on fire, and thus construction was delayed. The Stratosphere, along with it's rides on the top of the observation tower, officially opened on April 30, 1996. The giant neon sign with the LED screen on the bottom of the observation tower changed many times. The sign went from different flags, to the sky, to a red and maroon pattern. The High Roller roller-coaster closed in December 30, 2005, and the ride was later dismantled. the car for the ride can be seen at Hammargren's House. On December 17, 2009, American Casinos & Entertainment announced that the Stratosphere would be adding a new attraction on top of its observation tower named the "SkyJump". The company itself, said in a filing with the Securities and Exchange Commission, that $3.6 million of it's $22 million 2010 capital expenditure budget would be allocated for the new ride. Golden Entertainment bought the Stratosphere, along with the two Arizona Charlie's locations on October of 2017. Rides X-Scream A massive teeter-totter that balances over the very edge of the observation tower. Insanity A swing ride that hangs over the edge of the observation tower while spinning. Big Shot Short drop tower that creatively uses the radio tower as it's ride. It had the Guinness World Record for the world's highest theme park ride until the Canton Tower in China opened with it's drop tower on top of the skyscraper in 2009. High Roller (Removed) Originally the world's tallest roller coaster and the second highest amusement ride in the world. It revolved around the top of the observation tower until it was removed in December 30 of 2005. Observation Tower The observation tower of the Stratosphere is one of the most iconic structures in Las Vegas's history. It stands over 1,149 feet tall (350.2 meters). Inspired by Seattle's space needle and uses googie architecture. Restaurants Top of the World A unique restaurant and bar that slowly revolves on one of the top floors on the Stratosphere's observation tower. Opened along with the Stratosphere itself. Other Restaurants * McCall's Heartland Grill * Fellini's Ristorante * Roxy's Diner * The Buffet * Level 8 Pool Cafe * Tower Pizzeria * Starbucks * Level 107 Lounge Gallery Stratosphere1996.jpeg|The Stratosphere in 1996. The flag-style facade was re-skinned at one point into clouds StratosphereGuestRoom.jpeg|A guest room at the hotel StratosphereNeonSign.jpg|A neon sign at the facade. It was removed sometime in the late 2000s. BigShot.jpg|The big shot on top of the Stratosphere Category:The Strip Category:1990s Category:Golden Entertainment Category:Hotel and Casino Category:Hotels with over 2,000 rooms Category:Bob Stupak